Test of Strength
by thefourbwords
Summary: Mizore is wandering the halls of the school at night and hears some odd sounds coming from the classroom. Kurumu and Mizore one shot.  Done for giggles.


The purple haired girl wandered the halls of the school. At this hour, no one should have been there, it was dark out after all. Everyone else had gone back to their dorm rooms for the night but not Mizore. She traced her finger delicately along the windows that lined the halls. A faint trail of frost followed her finger along the clear glass while she hummed to herself. An emotionless stare seemed permanently etched into her face.

A soft noise came from one of the classrooms. Mizore came to a halt in front of the doors and listened closely. Who could possibly still be in the classroom at this hour? Possibly a teacher who was catching up on some work. Yet, what an odd sound to be coming out of the room. The girl leaned forward as she slid the door ajar and peeked inside. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on one of the desks, her hands down below her skirt while she panted heavily. The lollipop slid from Mizore's mouth as it opened agape in awe at the sight, coming down to hit the ground to break the silence.

The blue haired girl gasped and flipped around to view the door and it's hidden guest. Feeling no need to hide anymore, Mizore moved the door to open and stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Mizore's monotone voice echoed lightly throughout the empty room.

"I-I can explain." Kurumu hesitated, her devilish tail twitching from embarrassment. "Well, you see…. I-I… You know…." she attempted to muster up the courage to speak as she shut her eyes tight and bursted forth her answer, "I have needs, you know!" Her comment was followed by silence and a deadpan stare from Mizore.

"You don't understand. It's so hard being a succubus! I have these urges! I just…. I just can't…. you know."

"Urges?" she softly spoke out in curiosity.

"Y-yeah. Like… intimate urges. But Moka is always around Tsukune, so I never have the chance to-…" her voice trailed off and her cheeks became hot as she blushed.

"Can I help?"

Kurumu was taken back by the request. Did she even know what she was asking? Couldn't be, she couldn't possibly understand what was actually going on here.

"I don't think you can do anything to help." her eyes darted to the floor, her cheeks growing more red by the minute.

"I can help. You need release, don't you? It's easier when their is someone else, right?" Mizore stepped forward towards Kurumu, her eyes still void of emotion.

"Wait… that's not… I don't think you…" Kurumu couldn't seem to find the words to retaliate to the situation. Before she could find the words to say, Mizore had already reached her, placing a cold hand up her skirt to slide up her thigh.

Kurumu let out a soft moan, her back arcing with a shiver up her spine. Her touch was so cold, but it felt good.

"Wait, Mizore.." she whimpered through small gasps as the hand moved upward.

The purple-haired girl seemed to already know what she was doing, moving towards her goal with persistence. Her fingers already knowing a warm place to hide themselves.

Kurumu couldn't resist it any longer, her moans grew louder as her body seemed to give in to the temptation.

Mizore's lips curled at the end, almost in a slight bit of delight that Kurumu had succumb to her will.

"Ahh.. You're so.. cold." Kurumu gasped and shivered once more.

Mizore placed a hand against Kurumu's back, she jolted slightly from the touch, but then leaned back into her hand.

The blue-haired succubus was starting to tense up. She was close. Mizore quickened her pace as Kurumu breathing became heavier. The succubus' back bulged and wings broke forth as she let out a pleasured scream.

After only a few short seconds, a voice rang out from the hallway.

"Mrow, is anyone there?"

Mizore stopped and turned toward the door. "Teacher." she mumbled and turned back toward Kurumu who was now situating herself. "We have to leave now." the ice maiden added as she held a hand out to Kurumu and smiled a little. The succubus paused and smiled, taking her hand. "Let's get out of here."

The two of them ran to the window and jumped out as Kurumu took flight while still holding onto Mizore.

"Kurumu?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Let me know if I can help you again. I really liked it."

Kurumu began to blush again.

"Yeah… And next time, we'll do it in a more private place."

Mizore smiled and nodded.


End file.
